Animafightronic 'Yoonmin'
by it's tinggi
Summary: Yoongi hanya sebuah animafightronic tak terkontrol yang merasakan hal aneh di moment tertentu ketika sedang bersama pemiliknya, Park Jimin. Yoonmin not MinYoon. Yoon/Top x Jim/Bottom.


**_Animafightronic_**

 ** _Yoonmin_**

 ** _Top/Yoongi x Bottom/Jimin_**

 ** _Prolog_**

 **Animafightronic**.

 _Animafightronic_ adalah sebuah robot petarung buatan manusia yang di desain khusus menyerupai hybrid.

Tetapi bedanya jika kebanyakan hybrid di gunakan sebagai pemuas nafsu biologis manusia sedangkan animafightronic ini di aplikasikan sebagai robot hybrid petarung.

Park Chanyeol adalah ilmuwan pertama yang berhasil menciptakan dan mengembangkan animafightronic dengan dibantu oleh beberapa rekannya.

Animafightronic ini semakin dikembangkan dari waktu ke waktu berdasarkan meningkatnya permintaan konsumen dan semakin banyaknya Turnamen animafightronic battle yang diadakan untuk mengadu seberapa kuat animafightronic yang dimiliki (menurut sebagian orang).

.

.

Disebuah laboratorium. Terlihat beberapa pemuda mengenakan jas putih sedang mengelilingi sebuah animafightronic Serigala yang akan menjadi animafightronic keluaran terbaru di masyarakat.

CC - MYG93 itulah nama yang telah ditentukan oleh para ilmuwan.

"Kurasa ada sedikit masalah" Pemuda bernametag 'Oh sehun' menatap tajam benda berlapis baja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ne, ini sedikit aneh.. Tak ada satupun sistem kontroller yang cocok dengan animafightronic ini. Padahal aku tadi sudah memastikannya dengan teliti tadi" Pemuda bernametag 'Park Chanyeol' membenarkan hal yang di ucapkan rekannya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Tak mungkin kan kita memasang sistem kontroller yang ada dengan animafightronic ini. Akan berbahaya jika sewaktu waktu dia tidak bisa dikendalikan dan malah membuat kekacauan"

"Kita simpan saja disementara. Kita akan memikirkannya lagi nanti" Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah dengan mata yang tak berhenti menatap animafightronic yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Sayang sekali, dia di desain khusus dengan sistem yang canggih dan dapat kupastikan bahwa dia akan menjadi yang sangat kuat. Siapa yang kau pikirkan saat merancangnya yeol-ah?" Suho menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung, pasalnya beberapa hari yang lalu saat pemuda itu merancangnya dia terlihat sangat bersemangat dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Anakku hyung. Kau tau kan semenjak istriku meninggal aku selalu sibuk dan hampir tak bisa menjaganya. Aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah.. Dan aku membuat ini untuk menjaganya saat aku sedang sibuk tapi- ah sudahlah, aku akan membuatkan lagi yang lain nanti"

Semua yang berada disana merasa tertegun mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

'Ceklek'

Beberapa petugas kembali menutup ruangan seperti gudang dimana terisi dengan beberapa percobaan yang dianggap gagal.

Didalam ruangan yang gelap. Terdapat sebuah animafightronic Serigala yang baru saja dimasukan ke gudang gelap ini karna dianggap merupakan percobaan yang gagal bersama dengan beberapa animafightronic jenis lain yang bernasib sama sepertinya.

Beberapa menit setelah petugas pergi dari ruangan itu. Sebuah animafightronic Serigala terlihat seperti mengedipkan matanya dengan iris mata berwarna merah darah pekat lalu tak lama setelahnya mata merah tersebut kembali tertutup seakan tak terjadi apapun.

.

.

.

 _'Dia sudah rusak Jiminie.. appa akan membuatkan yang baru untukmu'_

 _'Eung~ baiklah'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Min Yoongi?'_

 _'Hm, aku suka. Terimakasih'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'kau bodoh'_

 _'kau lebih bodoh'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'A-aku lebih baik kehilangan kesempatan ini hiks... dari pada harus kehilanganmu hiks... Aku mohon jangan paksakan dirimu hiks aku mohon!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Aku membenci semua rongsokan itu'_

 _'Sudah sepantasnya mereka karatan dan hancur'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Akhhh!'_

 _._

 _._

 _Tbc._

gajelas:""

Makasih udah mampir dan baca ff yang ga jelas itu wkwkwk

ff itu aku terinspirasi dari sebuah game :v

fnaf nama gamenya wkk ga sepenuhnya sama kok, mungkin klo yang tau gamenya bakal cepet paham aku usahain ga bakal ribet" wkk

klo di game fnaf robotnya itu jdi semacam pelayan restoran pizza nah disini aku buat robotnya itu jdi sebuah robot petarung '-' okelah gapapa biarkan aku berimajinasi wkk :"

ah iya, aku sebenarnya uda buat next chap ff" aku yg lain kemarin, tpi belum aku ketik wkk aku kebiasaan bikin cerita atau ngumpulin ide di kertas file/buku yg aku sediain khusus, ribet si emang tpi aku lebih nyaman begitu dripada ketik di app note wkwk:" mohon dimaklumi, klo uda kebiasaan mau gimana lagi yakan:"

Maaf klo ada yg typo atau semacamnya.. makasi juga yg udh sering baca ff aku entah itu review/favorite/follow walopun ga bnyak itu pun udh bikin aku seneng dan semangat hehe.. aku selalu ngerasa klo ff yg aku buat itu rasanya ga menarik terlalu ngebosenin,

aku terima saran atau kritik apapun itu.. buat perbaikan cara penulisan atau semacamnya,

aku hnya amatiran yang memaksakan diri:"

oke sekian, makasih bnyak

see you


End file.
